


A Rock and a Hard Place

by Adariall



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Fillion; co-star, boyfriend, and sometimes, huge, giant idiot. To say that Sean has his hands full would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



Public shows of affection between one and one's very male co-star weren't exactly on the table when one was closeted in Hollywood, Sean thought tiredly as he entered the theatre. It was reckless as all hell and it just wasn't done, so when Nathan had kissed him in front of the press and their cameras he had been at a loss. His initial reaction had been confusion, but then that quickly filtered into anger and then frustration, but there wasn't any time to actually talk to him about it because they were about to sit down to watch their baby. He wasn't about to ruin that part of the evening, it meant far too much to everyone there for that to happen and he wasn't about to be the killjoy.

As it turned out, it wasn't until hours later that they found themselves in an environment that was at all conducive to any sort of conversation that related at all back to their relationship, and by that point any frustration or anger that Sean had been feeling about Nathan's actions had disappeared. Instead he was left with a lingering sense of worry, but beneath that was amusement.

He was standing by the bar someone had set up in the corner of Adam's hotel suite when he heard Nathan creeping up behind him. The man apparently thought he was being stealthy, but he was failing rather miserably. He kept his eyes locked on the punch bowl as he waited to feel Nathan against him and he didn't end up having to wait long at all.

"Hey," Nathan hooked an arm around his waist and spun him around. "So, what did you think?"

Sean grinned and ducked his head as he leaned into Nathan's shoulder. "I think you're crazy."

Nathan laughed. "Aside from that."

Shaking his head, Sean raised his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well if you're determined to make me say something, I'll say that now I know what your mother meant when she told me you were dropped on your head as a child."

There was a pause and Nathan's eyes went wide as he looked down at Sean, but before he could react Sean was darting back across the room to hide behind Gina.

"What did you do now?" She sighed, watching him amusedly.

"I may have inferred that Nathan was dropped on his head as a child and that explains why he is the way he is."

Gina arched an eyebrow. "You really are special, aren't you Sean?"

"Yes I am. I'm a special snowflake, now are you going to protect me or not?"

She shook her head. "Not. You got yourself into this mess in the first place; you get yourself out of it."

He pouted, but she simply shook her head once more. "If you want to save yourself you should probably leave now."

"You're right," he agreed just as he realized Nathan had caught sight of him. "I'm just going to."

"Run."

"Yes." He nodded and turned on his heel. With little ceremony, he fled the room, fully aware of his cast mates laughing behind him.

As he ran through the halls and to the stairs, he could hear Nathan's footsteps echoing through the hall behind him and he moved faster. He took the stairs two at a time until he hit the floor his room was on, but then he decided it was time to stop.

He finally allowed himself to be caught once he reached the hotel room that he had booked for himself. Nathan's room was next to his and there was a door that could be opened between the two rooms so it worked out perfectly.

They fumbled around playfully in the hall, trying to pull out their room keys in a competition to see who could open their door the fastest, and while Sean knew it was childish it took away some of the edge of the fact that he knew that sooner or later he would have to confront Nathan about what had happened earlier.

In the end, it was Nathan who managed to open his room first and Sean found himself dragged in by the lapels of his suit jacket. As he found himself pressed up against the door that separated their rooms he knew that it would be best to talk before they had a chance to start anything.

"Wait, Nathan." He pressed his hands against Nathan's chest and pushed him away slightly. "We need to talk."

Nathan pulled back and frowned slightly. "About what?"

He took a breath and looked up at him, lips pressed into a thin line. "Why did you do that?"

"At the risk of sounding redundant, do what?"

"Kiss me like that." Sean sighed.

"Oh, that." Nathan grinned. "Because I felt like it."

Clenching his hands into fists he attempted to force himself to relax. "What are people going to think when they see it?"

"They're probably going to find it funny as hell. Why?" Nathan suddenly looked confused.

Sean felt incredibly tired as he leaned back against the bathroom door. "What if they catch onto us?"

Nathan's eyes widened with understanding. "So that's what this has been about."

Nodding, Sean crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hey," Nathan slipped his fingers under Sean's chin and tilt his head up. "I love you, you know that?"

Sean sighed softly and pat Nathan's cheek a little harder than necessary. "Yes, I know. And I love you too you giant oaf."

"Good." He nodded his head once."Now I'm only going to say this once; I'm not ever going to do anything to out us before you're good and ready. But you're going to have to trust me about this, okay? Do you think you can do that?"

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Sean stared at Nathan silently for several long moments before exhaling softly. "I can do that."

"Good." Nathan offered him a wide grin, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Now come on, we've got a nice big hotel bed and the rest of the night to ourselves so why don't we make the most of it?" He wriggled his eyebrows as he leered.

"Oh god," Sean laughed as he pulled away. "Fine, fine, let's go to bed then."

When it came right down to it, reckless boyfriend or not, he really was a very lucky man and he wouldn't give up the life he had with him for anything in the world.


End file.
